


Believe in You

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteban & Nico are teammate for the team Sauber, where after some races they begun to be friends after that Nico tells to Esteban that he believe in him for score points. And little by little they become more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after reading some other fanfic and i really wanted to finish this one that i had in my draft for a moment.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Nico & Esteban have signed to be a driver and teammate for Sauber it's was not easy the beginning of being with this team, but they managed to do some good things with the team.  
Specially Nico where he was in the points, Esteban was sad sometimes because he really wanted some things with the team and have some points.

After a race, Nico have seen Esteban, who was sad, they were sharing a room and he said to him, "I Believe in you, I'm sure you will finish in the top ten and have some points"

"Nico..."

"Yes, I believe in you, you are a good guy and I'm sure you will prove that you are a good driver." 

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, come to the bed with me and let me cuddle you"

They spend the night like this.

Since this day they have become very friends where each other supported the other.

  
He was upset and really angry because he could have done better in Spain & Korea, Nico let him be angry than take him in his arms and tell him that everything will be okay.

Then come the race of the Japan where finally Esteban scores some points, he was so happy, he celebrates this with the team and then after with Nico.

"I'm proud of you, I knew that you could score points, you deserve it"

"Thanks for believing in me"

"You're welcome, wonderful and cute" Nico said

Esteban was blushing then he asked Nico "you have told me that I was wonderful and cute?"

"Yes, I have said that."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it, you are cute and you are wonderful"

Then Nico kissed Esteban

"I like you, Nico because you are a good friend, you believe in me and also you are also wonderful and cute"

Nico kisses again Esteban

"You know, since that you are with me in this team, I can't stop looking at you and I saw that you are good looking and that I wanted to be friend with you, and also that I wanted to be with you"

"Wanted to be with me?"

"Yes, I want you, I want to date you, that maybe we could be boyfriends, but I don't know if you are attracted to men"

Esteban kisses Nico

"I like both, and I'm single right now and I would totally love to date you, I have to say to you, that I love to cuddle you and be in your arms, I feel happy with you"

"I want to make you more happy and also show you how much I want you"

They have made love, where it's was very good.

After this they become to be boyfriend when they were only together, but with the team they were just friends.

On the off season, they have begun to spend holiday together and be really together, then come the time about the transfers and Nico was leaving for Force India, Esteban was a little sad but he was expecting this, then Nico have told him

"I don't want to end things with you because I love you, we can continue to be together, even if we are not on the same team we can be together, texts, talk as friends during races, Skype and other things when we have rest we can be together at our home."

"Yes, I want that too"

"I love you Esteban"

"I love you too"

They continued their relationship, but a little a distance for a little, but they managed to be together and happy.

**END**

 

 


End file.
